


Singing With The Stars

by Arvernii, Giraffelover_12



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor!Harry, Bottom Harry, Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, Grinding, M/M, Smut, prompt, singer!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvernii/pseuds/Arvernii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffelover_12/pseuds/Giraffelover_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Harry got stage fright and never tried out for the X Factor but the rest of 1D did and they won. Harry instead went on to become a famous actor as 1D reached stardom.<br/>Louis and the rest of 1D decide to go to a karaoke bar to celebrate Louis’s 24 birthday and there they run into Harry Styles who is also there to sing karaoke with his girlfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing With The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arvernii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvernii/gifts).



> A/N: Enjoy the smut

3rd person pov  
~~~~~  
Harry

 

All throughout Harry Styles life he was told he had an amazing singing voice and should be on X Factor when he got older. The one flaw in the dream everyone else had for him was his passion wasn’t singing it was acting. He had enjoyed all the plays he did in his local theater group.

 

When he turned 16, he had the option to go on X Factor or a movie audition. 

 

He chose the movie audition.  
~~~~~  
Louis

 

Louis has been singing since he could talk. He loved the thrill that was preforming. His family didn’t think it was the best idea for louis to put all his eggs in one basket with singing was the best idea, but they believed in him. 

 

When Louis was 18 he tried out for X Factor he got in, for a price. He joined a band called One Direction. There he made his three best friends in the world, Zayn, Liam, and Niall.

 

They seemed to blow up overnight.  
~~~~~~  
6 Years Later

 

Harry’s career took off from there. He did a few movies and he was currently on break from a T.V show. He has fans and friends all over the world. Tonight he was back home (for once) to visit his family for Christmas. Of course there were conditions for him to be at home. 

 

He had to be seen at a club. Normally that wouldn’t have been a problem if he didn’t have to be seen with the bitchiest person he has ever met. Heather. Under the contract he signed with his management, he’s not allowed to be gay, in the public eye.

 

Harry hates Heather, but there is nothing he can do about it. He was young and dumb and signed with the first people who wanted him and didn’t read the rules.

 

“Harry, why the fuck is it taking you so long, I’m fucking ready to go, and have been since I got here.” Heather shouted through his childhood home.

 

“Look, Heather I know you’re ready to go, but I’m helping my mum with something I’m on my way down. And please don’t swear in my mum’s house.  
~~~~~~~~  
Louis

 

Louis wasn’t so fortunate; he didn’t get to go home. Louis also had to be seen, with Eleanor. Under the same circumstances, Louis wasn’t allowed to love.  
This was very disheartening, because his band mates all got to go out and look for their love, but he wasn’t allowed to.

 

Louis was in Holmes Chapel, because that was the closest place to the next venue with a club. He was dressed and ready to go, all he had to do was get into the waiting car. But he was finding more and more reasons to just flake on this whole situation.

 

Niall (one of his bandmates), dashed into the room with and expression of excitement on his face, like he had the news of the century.

 

“Lou, guess who’s going to be at the same club as you tonight.” Niall said like he couldn’t get his words out fast enough. 

 

“Who, Niall?” Louis asked with significantly less excitement than Niall.

 

“Harry Styles.” Niall said, with a condescending tone.

 

“Harry Styles, as in actor of all my favorite movies and T.V my favorite T.V show?” Now it was no secret (to the people close to him) that Harry Styles was the only person he would quit One Direction for. So this was a big deal, if this was correct information. 

 

“Louis, have I steered you in the wrong direction before? We do only have one direction.” Niall said in a joking tone.

 

That was when Louis pushed Niall out of his room, he had to rethink his whole outfit, with even the slightest possibility that Harry was going to be there. He had to look hot.  
~~~~~  
At the club

 

People were everywhere outside, so many people were in line waiting for the chance to get inside and possible get a glimpse of a celebrity.

 

Louis wished he was here for pleasure, it looked like a pretty cool place to hang out with some mates.

 

Harry wishes he was here with anyone else.

 

Both of them arrived within 10 minutes of each other, Louis first than Harry, both got to bypass the lines and go in front of everyone who had been waiting since the opening of the club. They were both escorted to the V.I.P lounge.

 

They had been there for almost 30 minutes until they both went to get drinks simultaneously.  
~~~~~~  
Louis

 

He couldn’t take anymore of Eleanor’s babbling about bullshit, so Louis went to go get another drink, his third or fourth. As he was walking there he bumped into someone.

 

“Oh, sorry ma- “Louis couldn’t even finish his thought. Standing in front of him was Harry fucking Styles. 

 

He couldn’t breathe.  
~~~~~~~  
Harry

 

Harry was having the exact same thoughts. This was Louis Tomlinson, from his favorite band One Direction. He didn’t know what to do with himself.

 

“Your Louis Tomlinson.” Was all Harry’s brain could come up with, he was in shock. What was he doing in Harry’s hometown, did he know Harry existed? Were all questions floating in Harry’s head in this moment.

 

“Yea, I am. And your Harry Styles.” Louis said kind of breathlessly.  
They just stared at each other in the busy common place of the bar. They were just awed by the others presence

 

“What. Are you doing here?” Louis asked, as he walked toward the bar again expecting Harry to follow.

 

“Publicity stunt. What about you.” Harry asked.

 

“Same. Want a drink?” Louis offered as they got to the bar.

 

“Yes, thank you.” Harry said. Louis payed as they continued to drink and get to know each other.

 

They forgot all about Heather and Eleanor.  
~~~~~~~  
Later That Night

 

It was safe to say they hit it off. They had a few more drinks together, then hit the dance floor. Harry was grinding on Louis like it was his job, until Heather found them. 

 

“What the Fuck do you think you’re doing Harry?” Heather ask with the angriest tone he had ever heard.

 

“Having fun, something you don’t seem acquainted with.” Harry sassed her. That was pretty out of character for him, but what can he say Louis makes him strong.

 

“You’re going to ruin your career messing with the likes of him, and I’m not going to help you.” Heather said as she walked off.

 

“I’m not generally one to be mean, but she’s a bitch.” Harry whispered into Louis ear.

 

“You’re right. You want to get out of here?’ Louis asked seductively.

 

“Of course. Led the way.” Harry said as Louis grabbed his hand.

 

When they walked out of the club neither of them noticed that there was paparazzi, taking pictures of them. They got into the cab, Louis rattled off the address to the hotel he was staying in.

 

They both had not one care in the world.  
~~~~~~

At the hotel

 

Louis walked into his hotel room, slightly stumbling, a moment Harry followed him in. Both of them had raging erections since Harry was very handsy in the ride from the club. Throwing his keys onto the counter, Louis turned to Harry 

 

“You’ve been a naughty boy; you should be punished.” He said as he sat down in an arm chair and curled his finger at Harry, calling him closer.  
Harry walked closer and was surprised when he suddenly found himself over Louis’s knees. Harry was more than willing, he was so vulnerable and defenseless; he shivered as Louis started rubbing his ass before he smacked. 

 

“You’ve been a bad boy” Louis repeated. 

 

“Louis” Harry moaned as Louis spanked him again. 

 

“No, call me Daddy” Louis said, smacking him again for emphasis. Louis’s smacks didn’t hurt, especially since in between spanks he would rub Harry’s ass. And even though Heather never did anything like this, Harry found that he enjoyed it, a lot.

 

“Get on your knees” Louis softly growled and Harry scrambled to do as told. As Harry was kneeling, Louis stood up and undid the button and the zipper of his pants before his throbbing cock sprung up, finally free from its prison in his pants. Harry didn’t have to be told what to do next. Harry ran his tongue up and down Louis’s hard throbbing shaft several times, causing Louis to sit back down heavily on the chair as his knees gave out. 

 

Harry grabbed Louis’s shaft before pulling down the skin and giving a tentative lick the pink head hidden beneath 

 

“Oh fuck!” Louis exclaimed, somehow gasping and managing to nearly shout at the same time. Harry smiled to himself and swallowed Louis whole; assaulting Louis with his tongue. Louis started running his hands through Harry’s hair. 

 

“You’re sucking Daddy so good, Love, keep going” Louis gasped out; Harry smiled to himself as he heard that and started bobbing his head up and down, positioning his tongue so it would always be touching Louis’s sensitive head.  
Louis was nearly writhing from the sensations and Harry was disappointed when Louis pushed him away and back on his knees. Louis stood up, seemingly ignoring his large erection that stood proudly erect like a flag pole. 

Grabbing Harry’s hand, Louis led them to his when he went behind Harry and turned him so his back was to the bed before pushing against Harry’s chest and causing him to fall on the bed. Louis climbed on stop and straddled Harry’s hips before bringing their lips together.

 

Without pulling apart, Louis undid Harry’s pants and fished out his dick which was already wet with precum. Louis pulled away from the kiss, causing Harry to whine and stretch his neck as far as it would go to try to reconnect them. Louis however positioned himself so that his dick was touching Harry’s before he started to jerk them off together, rubbing the sensitive heads together using the precum and Harry’s saliva from the blowjob as lube. 

 

Louis paused for a moment and took off all of his clothes before Harry did the same, wanting skin to skin contact. After they got undressed Louis stood up on the bed before walking over so he stood over Harry, after turning around Louis lowered himself into a squat position and said 

 

“Love, your dinner is served”. Harry understood and grabbed one cheek per hand before spreading them apart and licking the pink hole hidden inside. Louis gasped and placed his hands on Harry’s hips for balance as he arched his back from the sensations.  
Harry swirled his tongue around before pressing against the entrance, as if trying to get the last part of the ice cream deep inside the cone. Harry adjusted his hands so he was grabbing Louis hips before pushing Louis closer to him so that the top of his nose was pressing into Louis skin and the tip of Harry’s tongue was able to enter. Meanwhile Louis grabbed Harry’s dick which was just leaking precum before starting to pump  
“The better you eat the faster I’ll go” Louis said a second before he gasped again as Harry adjusted his head so his tongue was able to go deeper inside.  
The room was quickly filled with grunts and whines from both men. Louis was great with his hands, especially when he started to play with Harry’s nipples as he jerked him off and Harry’s tongue was working pure magic. Harry though started to buck his hips, which made Louis completely stop what he was doing. Louis gasped though as Harry shoved his tongue as far as it could go in desperation. 

 

“Oh no, I’m not letting you finish yet Love, we’re just getting started” Louis said as he rang a single finger up and down Harry’s shaft; it felt great but it wasn’t enough to push Harry over the edge. The feeling of orgasm slowly passed and settled within Harry’s balls, making ache and feel heavy.  
Harry’s hand tried to give him the release he desperately craved and needed but Louis kept pushing it away. Louis stood up and flipped Harry over by his shoulders before smacking his ass again.

 

“I said no, why don’t you want to listen to Daddy?” He asked before spanking Harry again. 

 

“Daddy it hurts” Harry whined “please make it feel better.” 

 

“I will Love” Louis said before kissing his shoulder “Soon.” Louis stuck his pointer finger in his mouth before pressing it against Harry’s pink hole. 

 

“Daddy please!” Harry whined as Louis continued to apply pressure but not enter. 

 

“Please what Love?” Louis asked innocently. Harry buried his face into the bed as he arched his back, trying to force Louis’s finger inside. Louis smiled and finally did it, Harry moaned into the bed as Louis curled his finger and rubbed against that spot. 

 

Harry was a melted, moaning mess within moments as he arched his back repeatedly trying to push Louis further inside but he couldn’t since he was already at Louis’s knuckle; it felt slightly better when Louis entered a second finger but Harry wanted more. That feeling came back, stronger this time; he the feel the orgasm from the top of his head to the bottom of his toes but again Louis denied him. The orgasm passed but once again settled within his balls and made them ache that much more; Louis, taking a little bit of pity, kissed and licked Harry’s balls but it didn’t help much. 

 

Harry waited early as Louis leaned over and took out the bottle of lube before smearing the contents all over his throbbing dick. Harry was filled with need and want and started to finger himself as he need something to fill him but his body couldn’t wait for Louis. Louis watched, amused as Harry tried to desperately finger himself, but the angle was all wrong and he couldn’t even feel half of what Louis was doing to him. 

 

Louis watched for a few more seconds until Harry whined “Please, please fuck me, make me yours. Daddy want you so bad.” 

 

Louis smirked “You’re a little whore aren’t you? You little slut” 

 

“Yes Daddy” Harry whined again. Louis spanked Harry again 

 

“You’re a filthy little cock whore aren’t you?” 

 

“Yes daddy please! I need you” Harry pleaded. Louis spread a little more lube on his dick and Harry’s entrance before finally giving Harry what he wanted.  
Harry was so tight and warm; the sides of Harry gripping Louis so tightly that he almost climaxed right then and there with only the head of his dick inside Harry. 

Harry moaned as Louis entered, Louis was so big and felt so full that it was almost painful but it felt so good that Harry would have never asked him to pull out. Louis stayed like that for a while, with just his tip inside Harry so he wouldn’t climax right there and so Harry could adjust. Louis knew he was bigger than most guys and as much as Louis wanted to thrust deep and hard, he didn’t want to hurt Harry. 

 

Louis went slowly, pushing more and more of his dick inside Harry; Harry wanted more, craved more, begged for it but Louis refused to listen, going slowly so Harry could adjust to him fully. Louis went inside Harry fully, until Harry could feel Louis’s balls on his ass. Much to Harry’s frustration Louis slowly to pull out and decided that he needed to take action. 

 

Twisting around and extending his leg over Louis’s head; he twisted around so he was laying on his back without Louis ever coming out of him. Harry smiled at Louis’s surprised eyes but Louis didn’t question it, he lay on top of Harry and brought their lips together before slow lying thrusting back inside Harry. Harry however grabbed both sides of Louis hips and forced Louis to thrust deep and hard, all the way to his balls. 

 

Louis looked down at Harry, surprised, before smirking. Reaching over he grabbed both of Harry’s hands with his and pinned Harry’s wrists above Harry’s head. Before Harry could react though, Louis started thrusting harder into Harry; not as hard as Harry wanted but at least faster than before. Louis used his free hand to pump Harry’s dick which was just leaking precum onto Harry’s stomach. Each thrust by Louis made Harry see stars; Louis pulled out almost fully each time leaving only the tip inside and then thrust until his balls were against Harry’s skin. Every so often Louis would adjust his hips so his erection pressed against Harry’s spot for the entire thrust, in and out; which made Harry nearly scream from the pure pleasure he felt from it. 

 

It wasn’t long before Harry felt a climax coming, and after two that were denied, the feelings washed over him like a tidal wave and threatened to drown him in pleasure and be swept out into an ocean of sexual euphoria. Louis, this time didn’t deny it and he actually positioned his hips again to hit directly on that spot.  
Harry had the most powerful orgasm of his life, his spot shot his cum out so powerfully that it landed on his chest and neck and one drop even landed on his chin; he wasn’t aware of it however as he had his eyes tightly closed and couldn’t feel anything else other than his orgasm. 

As Harry climaxed his body tightened up and Louis couldn’t hold on either, after two more thrusts he buried his dick as far into Harry as it could do and climaxed; laying on top of Harry as his body spasmed, ignoring Harry’s cum that was now on his torso as well. 

 

As Harry came down from his orgasm, and as Louis pulled out, he could feel Louis’s cum inside him. It was different, warm, but he didn’t mind it; in fact, he actually liked it, Louis shared a piece of himself that was for Harry alone and no one could ever take that specific piece of Louis from him. 

 

Louis knelt down, catching his breath, his skin red, warm and sweaty from what just happened. Harry smiled at Louis with heavy, content eyes; as Louis looked down though he noticed a drop of white slowly making its way out from Harry’s puckered hole. Giving Harry a cheeky smirk he lifted up Harry’s legs and licked; Harry groaned, his body was incredibly sensitive from his orgasm and from that one lick, his dick threatened to become hard again.

 

“Cuddle me.” Harry whined to Louis, when he got up to get a rag to wipe them both down with.

 

“Give me one second love.” Louis said as he rushed to get them cleaned so they could lay down and sleep.

 

Louis spooned Harry, and all was well. For now, at least.  
~~~~~~~  
The morning after

 

When Louis woke up instead of a Harry beside him there was a text on his phone. It said ‘Louis, we should do this again. Maybe with dinner next time?’ 

Under the name Harry Styles. The next text he saw was from his management, saying they had something to discuss. He thinks it was about ditching Eleanor at the club last night, oh well he’ll straighten it out. He checked his twitter. His mentions were out of this world, not like they were usually normal, but this is different.

 

There were semi-grainy pictures of him and Harry holding hands outside the club last night.

 

Well that’s why his management wanted to talk to him.  
~~~~~~  
Management office

 

Louis’s phones buzzed. It was another text from Harry.

 

‘pictures were released; did you see them.’ 

 

Louis sighed to himself before typing ‘yeah, I’m actually on my way to talk to my management team now.’ 

The response was immediate ‘don’t worry about it Louis, as long as we have each other; what more do we need?’

 

Louis smiled to himself as he stood outside of his team’s door “Yeah he’s right.” Louis said to himself as he opened the door.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this, the prompt and the smut was written by a lovely friend @arvernii here on tumblr, wattpad, and Ao3. So please check him out. Leave prompts in my ask or submit box. thank you!!!!!


End file.
